


Pretty Please

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, TW Fainting, tw anxiety, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lips against hers. MAC on Anastasia. Cherry red on cherry red.She can’t fucking breathe.She runs.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, gigi x jackie x crystal if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Gigi & Crystal, normally I stick to Branjie, but their antics on social media left me itching to write this. 
> 
> This is written about a real life experience I actually had, where I told the girl sitting next to me in maths class (who I had a huge crush on) that I just didn't feel well, and was not in fact having the worst panic attack of my life, and when she helped me leave the room to go the the medical room, i proceeded to faint down an entire flight of stairs :). And no, we did not get together.
> 
> So here's what I wish had actually happened lmao. If you enjoyed please leave me a comment or like, I really enjoyed writing this so I may be persuaded to do more ;)

Gigi inhaled, a short shaky breath that rattled her lungs and left her nauseous. She knew she was panicking, the familiar feeling that settled between her ribs, constricting her airflow with each quiver of her hand, but letting the others know that she was panicking, was not an option.

She sat in the corner of the Untucked lounge, heels off and headphones in, the Katy Perry track on repeat. She knows she fucked up the challenge, and she wasn’t proud of it, her limited political knowledge finally catching up to her. Her teeth chattered as she tried to mime the words, preparing herself for what she knew would be her first time in the bottom two, but her brain and her mouth wouldn’t connect and she let out an audible whimper.

Jackie and Widow were just steps away from her, but both were in a completely different state of mind, with Jackie pinning her hijab to her dress, and Widow immersed in her final rehearsal of the lipsync song, strong actions and emotive faces. She prayed Jaida or Heidi didn’t hear her, because as much as she loved them, there was only one person she wanted.

Crystal was sat on the sofa; legs crossed and smile bright as she laughed animatedly at Heidi, arms flailing. She wasn’t looking at Gigi, and Gigi couldn’t work out whether that was a blessing or a curse.

Talking about feelings was not Gigi’s strong point, nor expressing vulnerability, making her and Crystal the perfect pair. They balanced each other out, the calm to the storm. And right now, Gigi was certain that a hurricane was coming.

Her eyes were wide and glassy, staring at the back of Crystal’s blue wig, frozen with fear. All of the blood plummets to the soles of her feet, and she puts her head between her knees to try and curb the overwhelming dizziness surrounding her. She can’t remember what happened next, the edges of her memories hazy with anxiety, but then Crystal is there.

Crystal is _here._

She knelt down beside Gigi, quickly discarding her heels and blazer over the back of the sofa. There’s a hand on the small of Gigi’s back, and she flinches, before quickly calming as Crystal hooks a finger under her chin, and raises her head to meet her gaze. Gigi hears mumblings of ‘sweetheart, look at me’ and ‘what’s going on, babe?’ before she realises she’s being scooped up by Crystal and taken outside, blowing a thankful kiss at Jackie, who’s moved to hold the door open for Crystal so she can get her out. Out of the hot, overwhelming room that Crystal knew she had to remove Gigi from, as soon as she glanced over and saw her, curled into herself and breathing unsteadily.

She’s placed on the ground outside the smoking area, Crystal supporting her weight as she gently helps Gigi place her head back between her legs, almost being able to see the stars swirling around in Gigi’s head. There’s a supportive hand on her shoulder, and as soon as she hears the mumble of ‘feel sick, Crys’, there’s a cool palm immediately on her forehead. Gigi already knew that she didn’t have a fever, but the harsh reality she’d have to face of telling Crystal what was actually going on, was enough to stress herself into a high body temperature, and soon Crystal’s pulling her hand away, sighing softly.

The high pitched whimper Gigi makes is enough to stop Crystal’s heart beating. It’s fragile, it’s vulnerable, and it’s so not Gigi.

Then there’s sobs.

Huge, gut-wrenching sobs that make Gigi’s hands shake more so than they were, her chest heaving in ragged breaths as she tries to calm herself down, stop making a fool of herself in front of her crush. There’s a long, drawn out ‘baby’ releasing itself from Crystal’s throat, and before she can stop herself, she’s reaching over and cradling Gigi in her lap, stroking her wig away from her face, shushing her gently. She’s rocking the taller girl back and forth, praying she’s not making her dizziness any worse, humming under her breath.

Time passes, but Gigi’s sobs are getting louder and sadder, and Crystal’s worried she’s about to start hyperventilating any second.

She doesn’t have a huge amount of experience comforting others, as the so lovingly named ‘cry baby’ of the group, it’s normally her being comforted by Gigi or Jackie. Everything Crystal wants when she’s upset, she’s trying with Gigi, from rubbing her back to running her hands through her wig, but she can’t get her to calm down and she’s beginning to run out of ideas.

She tries once more. Crystal starts slowly, taking both of her hands and cupping Gigi’s face, raising her head from its place on Crystal’s chest. The change of position makes Gigi’s head spin, and she’s falling weightlessly back against Crystal’s body before she’s even registered what was happening. Gigi blinks her eyes up at Crystal, who’s leaning closer and _closer_ to her face, and then she felt it.

Lips against hers. MAC on Anastasia. Cherry red on cherry red.

She can’t fucking breathe.

She runs.

She’s nauseous and lightheaded and still not breathing properly, but that’s all out of the window as Gigi desperately tries to process her feelings. She _wants_ this. Why was she running from it? She reaches the staircase inside leading to the lounge, drapes herself over the bannister in a futile attempt to stay upright. Crystal’s running behind her, calling Gigi’s name, telling her to stop, she’s going to hurt herself.

Crystal sees Gigi leaning heavily on the staircase, heart in her throat as she desperately tries to reach her before the inevitable happens.

_Thud._

Crystal’s screams echo through to the Untucked lounge, and Jackie runs out just in time to grab onto the arm of Gigi’s coat, as Crystal dives in and clamps her hands around Gigi’s waist, catching her just inches away from hitting the floor. Gigi’s as pale as a ghost, sweat glistening on her forehead and upper lip, heart thumping against Crystal, who’s precariously balanced on a single step, Gigi in her arms.

Crystal feels outside of her body. Jackie’s crouched next to her, prying Gigi’s upper half away from Crystal and into her arms, fearing from the look on Crystal’s face, that she would be the next to drop. Then Jackie’s moving, laying Gigi carefully onto the floor, unlacing her corset, sliding off her wig. Gigi’s completely out of it, but letting out soft, regular breaths for the first time that evening. The sound of Jackie’s heels clicking against the floor as she’s running out of the room, and returning with a fan and a bottle of water breaks Crystal out of her trance and she’s standing, moving to sit by Gigi’s head.

Crystal’s crying, her tears dripping down into Gigi’s hair as Jackie hands her a tissue, reminds her to breathe, tells her one casualty is enough.

She hasn’t had time to process everything that’s just happened, and honestly was feeling close to an anxiety attack herself, but she looked down and saw Gigi’s eyes beginning to flutter. Jackie takes Gigi’s hand, strokes over her knuckles with her painted thumb, asks if Gigi can hear her. Her eyes flutter twice more before she’s awake. Confused and disorientated, Gigi pushes herself up into a sitting position, before a rushed ‘No, Gee, you need to lay back down’ is heard and there’s Jackie’s hand on her chest, easing her back onto the floor, and Crystal’s hand tangles in her hair.

Gigi can’t see Crystal, too busy trying to get her eyes to concentrate on Jackie. Sweet, caring Jackie who’s grabbed her a blanket from set, draped it over her the second she saw her teeth clicking together.

Gigi’s mind was hazy, and she had no clear recollection of what had happened for her to be lying on the dirty floor next to the staircase, before she remembers.

_Crystal._

‘Jacks’, Gigi mumbles. ‘Where’s Crystal?’

Jackie and Crystal lock eyes before Jackie’s nodding, squeezing Gigi’s knee and walking back into Untucked, and Crystal’s scooting into Gigi’s vision line. ‘Gigi, I’m here, you’re okay’.

Their eyes meet and Crystal sees Gigi let out a huge breath, her eyes beginning to glisten, so she takes her hand in both of hers and rubs the tension out of it. ‘You’re okay’, Crystal promises again.

‘What happened?’

‘You passed out, darling. You were having an anxiety attack and you tried to run, but this is as far as you got.’

‘I wasn’t having a panic attack, I felt sick.’

‘Gee, don’t lie to me.’

Crystal looks up and Gigi’s in tears, again. Crystal gently scoops her up from the floor, positions her in a somewhat upright position in her lap, and combs her hand through Gigi’s hair.

‘Why was I running?’

‘Because I kissed you.’

They lock eyes, the tension sitting heavy between their chests. Crystal heaves in a huge breath, about to spew everything she feels about Gigi out in one sentence before Gigi beat her to it.

Lips against lips.

They sit, limbs intertwined and lips together, until they hear the dreaded announcement of ‘5 minutes to go, ladies.’

‘You sure you’re gonna be okay if you have to lipsync Gigi? You won’t be in the bottom two, but just in case you are. We can tell production if you’re still feeling lightheaded,’ Crystal reassures.

‘I am still feeling dizzy.’

‘Oh, baby, okay, let’s go and tell the crew,’ Crystal starts, before Gigi cuts her off.

‘No, babe, I’m lying. I just want you to carry me back into the room.’

Crystal chuckles before standing up, pulling Gigi into her chest like a goddamn koala, leaving a huge red lipstick kiss on her forehead.

‘Don’t ever, ever, scare me like that again.’


End file.
